


Kiliel Mini Comics

by Alcram_dreamers



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dwarf Braiding, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/M, Fluff, braiding, ill add taggs eventually, mini comics from mini stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcram_dreamers/pseuds/Alcram_dreamers
Summary: so this is a new projectlilly-chanand I are working on! it’s all lilly-chan’s idea, so if we have to blame someone its definitively her! hahahawe plan on doing more little comics of kiliel, so that this ship won’t die!!! feel free to enjoy just as much as we both did!





	1. Braiding

Kili and Tauriel are sitting somewhere (a rock, a tree trunk, your choice), chatting. Then they start talking about hair (as you know, hair is a very serious topic among Dwarves! ^^)  
Kili (dreamy): your hair is truly beautiful  
Tauriel (skeptical): you think so? I don’t really like this colour. I wish it were more like… like yours, for example. (grabs a lock of his hair)  
K: GASP!!  
T: ? What is it?  
K: o-oh, n-nothing! (thinking) Oh Mahal, she just touched my hair!! What now?!?  
T: (oblivious) May I?  
K: S-sure, g-go right ahead! (Tauriel starts braiding his hair) (Kili thinks) Hang in there, me… just hang in there!  
(Fili and Bofur pass by)  
Bofur: hey, get a room, you two!  
Fili: bwahahaha!!  
(Kili is super embarrassed, maybe he covers his face with his hands; Tauriel doesn’t understand the commotion and is confused)

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you people like it!  
> Here´s the post on tumblr: [Braiding](http://alcram-dreamers.tumblr.com/post/156205426869/nervous-kili-unaware-tauriel-so-this-is-a-new)
> 
> follow us on tumbler!  
> Drawings by me: [alcram_dreamers](http://alcram-dreamers.tumblr.com/)  
> And the idea and story by: [lilly-chan](http://lilly-chan.tumblr.com/)


	2. Lets Not Talk About Stones

Kili and Tauriel are walking in Erebor; he keeps talking about precious stones and she is bored.  
Kili: blabla… diamonds, blabla… rubies, lapis lazuli, blabla…  
Tauriel (sighs, thinks): he’s cute, but talks so much…! How can I make him understand that I have no interest in these things without hurting his feelings?  
(they exit in the open air)  
T: Kili, look! The stars are so beautiful tonight.  
K (beaming): yes, they are… but not as beautiful as you! Your eyes are like the most pure of emeralds, and your hair shine like newly mined copper, and…  
T (exasperated, thinks) Oh, Valar…!  
SMOOCH! (she kisses him, finally managing to silence him. There’s a moment of super awkward silence, they both blush)  
K: (with puppy eyes) …Do it again?  
(Tauriel smiles and she does)

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it!!
> 
> here´s the link for the post on tumblr [Lets not talk about stones](http://alcram-dreamers.tumblr.com/post/159827901944/alcram-dreamers-sooooo-here-is-the-2nd-kiliel)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you people like it!  
> follow us on tumbler!  
> Drawings by me: [alcram_dreamers](http://alcram-dreamers.tumblr.com/)  
> And the idea and story by: [lilly-chan](http://lilly-chan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
